


The differences between us.

by dizzyizzyw



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: F/M, Mental Illness, Talk of Rape, Talk of cutting, Talk of drugs, There will be more eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyizzyw/pseuds/dizzyizzyw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old flame of Tony's comes back.<br/>The Avengers find out what really happened.<br/>They work to stop a old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The differences between us.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on my cell phone during school,  
> Sorry if its horrible.

"Sir you have visitor." JARVIS said to Tony as he looked up from him current robot he was building. He shook his head.

"JARVIS I said nothing bugs me. Not even if the giant ants come back. “He said slightly aggravated. JARVIS continued.

"Sir, Its Miss Spector.” Tony’s head shot up in shock. 

"Isabella? Is it really that time of year again?"

"Would you like me to let her down?" Tony sighed felling tired all of a sudden.

"Please do JARVIS." He stood up and wiped his greasy hands on his even greasier pants. He walked over to the workbench and pulled out two tumblers and a bottle of twenty year old scotch he kept on reserve for this visit. He wasn't prepared for this year. With everything going on he forgot about the reunion. He heard the doors open he smiled at the women in front of her.

"Isabella, Still as beautiful as always." She rolled her eyes and slowly walked to the work bench and threw her messenger bag down.

"Cut the crap Tony. This isn't about the donation this year this is more serious." Tony frowned. What's more serious than losing a hundred grand to her? He   
handed her a drink she gladly took it. They sat in silence drinking and finally she sighed.

"Amy is dying. The home is shutting down and we can’t afford to keep it open and someone already has claims on the building. Sadly there is nothing we can do." Tony nearly dropped his cup in shock. 

"Amy? What's wrong with her? The home can’t shut down! It’s the best thing for younger kids who don’t have anyone! I know it was for me." Isabella downed the rest of her drink and pushed her glass over to him wanting another drink. Tony poured a small amount in her glass. 

"Tony the woman is in her 90's she was old when you went there. Plus she's had another heart attack. The doctors say she won't make it another six months. Some retail company wants to buy the spot out. Plus Tony I know this isn't what you want to hear but kids hardly come there anymore, Also Harvey has tried doing everything he could." Tony scoffed at her. She glared at him. "Hey he's still my brother. Your lawyer, he does ask about you whenever he thinks I see you." Tony sat down on the stool rolling his eyes.

"Key words my lawyer. Lawyers can’t be trusted as far as we can throw him which ironically the Cap-" Isabella let out a annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes 

"I don't care about your little man crush. I only came here to tell you your donations are no longer needed." Tony smirked at her as she quickly downed the second drink. 

"That's not why you came here." She was silent as she put down her glass. "You could have just sent me an email saying that." Isabella blushed faintly and grinned.

"Could never get anything by you could I?" He gladly filled up a third glass for her.   
Hey if everything went right maybe he could get laid. Isabella has always been beautiful to him; she had long brunette hair, her shockingly bright green eyes, they were so bright they didn't even look human, not to mention she also had a body that wouldn’t quit. 

"Tony. Stop staring at my chest.” She said while snapping her fingers. He looked up wondering when his eyes drifted downwards. 

"Sorry Isabella. You know how you drive me crazy." She rolled her eyes and downed her drink again, slamming it down and picking up her messenger bag. 

"Tony your feeling mean nothing to me anymore, we are done and never going down that road again.” She said aggravated and feeling annoyed with herself, as she turned to leave Tony softly grabbed her arm. Isabella froze and tried losing his grasp on her arm."Tony please let me go. We're not going to go down that road again." Tony shook his head and still held her lightly. 

"Stay. I know when the home closes down you have nowhere to go and no money saved up. Stay here you can have your own floor. I know that's why you really came, your lost and don't know what to do without that place. It’s been your life for as long as I can remember. Your brother doesn't want you to stay with him because he's a douche bag. Please Izzy let me help you for once." Isabella let out a small laugh as she walked slowly to the door.

“Tony you don’t help anyone. Especially if it doesn’t benefit you, why would you start now?” She let out a tired sigh and turned to look at him. “The last reunion is the last Friday of next month. Are you coming?” Tony nodded slightly giving her a sad smile. 

"I will be there with bells on.” He hesitated for a second and continued. “The offer still stands.” Isabella rolled her eyes waving at him he watched her walk out of his workshop. He set his glass next to hers and sighed. He couldn't believe his second home was closing down he spent most of his teenage and young adult life there. He met Isabella when she was only five her brother was fifteen. Tony and her brother were close in age and they had fun debating against each other. But by the time he was 21 he was running the company full time and didn't have time for the home or Isabella and her brother anymore But he always had yearly coffee with Amy donating a few grand to the home checking up on Isabella. He found out she had a 178 IQ, as she got older Isabella took over most sessions with the kids since Amy was getting older since. What was Isabella going to do without it? He knew he had to help her. Hell he was still in love with her. But how does he make someone accept an offer they don't want?

************************

As Isabella stepped in the hallway she leaned against the wall sighing and talking to herself to help calm her nerves. "It’s okay Isabella just breathe, In and out, in and out." She continued to mutter to herself as she walked along the halls. She shouldn't have come. She should have just emailed him like Amy suggested. She couldn't help it. She wanted- No had to see him. But He always did this to her whenever he saw her. Always wanted her to move in with him but she just couldn't. She had a hard time trusting anyone after what he did and what he knew about her. She had a few meaningless relationships. But she didn't want to be another one of Tony’s girls. She took a breath and softly muttered to herself. "He can't annoy you anymore." She was so into her own monologue she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into what she thought was a brick wall and she stumbled and fell backwards

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!? I didn't see you!" She felt someone help her up and she looked into the bright blue eyes of Steve Rogers. She blushed looking at his hand holding onto her arm. 'Okay I totally understand the man crush now.' She thought to herself. He was looking at her those blue eyes piercing into her soul it felt like. 'Say something!’ Her mind yelled at.

"I'm Isabella?" She said in question. He smiled. She almost melted seeing his smile.

"Steve Rogers, Nice to meet you. Now are you sure you’re okay?" She nodded like a good little girl still almost speechless. He let go of her and she just stared at him he narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall watching her. "Isabella? I haven't seen your around here before are you one of Tony’s new girls?" He asked with a hint of something in his voice, Disgust? Jealousy? She didn't know but it irritated her.

"No actually I'm an old friend of Tony I was informing him that one our mutual friends was not doing so well. I was just taking my leave when I ran into that brick wall you call a chest." She said while looking up at him. 'Damn I feel short as hell now. 'Steve frowned.

"I'm sorry. It’s just usually when I see girls as beautiful as you wondering these halls, I just assume-" she laughed cutting him off abruptly.

"No Tony was good friends with my brother. They had- Wait why am I telling you this? It’s not your business." She said as she started to walk off heading for the exit feeling angry at herself. 'Your such an idiot he properly thinks you’re a mental case.' She shook her head at the thought when she heard running steps behind her. She mentally groaned to herself stopping and turned around. He indeed was chasing her down. He stopped in front of her and she just gave him a bored look. He took a deep breath.

"Listen I'm not very good at this, but you are beautiful and I wanted to know if you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" She was frozen.   
Was Captain America aka Steven Rogers asking her out on a date?   
While she was still in Tony’s house?   
Yes, yes he was.   
Isabella smiled and laughed softly. “I would love to Steve.” 

**********************

Steve felt great, of course why shouldn't he? He just asked a beautiful girl out and she accepted. He was humming as he walked by Clint, Natasha, and Bruce who were sitting at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. They raised an eyebrow to him and shook their heads. He saw Tony sitting in the kitchen watching him. Tony smirked at him while taking a small sip of his coffee. "You look pretty happy Cap. Did we miss something?" Steve smiled at Tony while sitting down next to Clint.

"No you didn't just happy that's all." Tony watched Steve as he poured himself a cup of coffee Tony then frowned realizing what happened. 

"You didn't do what I think you did." Steve raised an eyebrow questioningly. Tony walked around the counter so he could look Steve in the eye. "You asked Isabella out?" He asked in a painful whisper. Clint, Natasha and Bruce all stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Steve looked at everyone sighing.

"And if I did?" Steve asked in a quiet voice. Tony slammed his fist on the counter as he stormed out of the kitchen Bruce following behind him hoping to calm his friend down. Steve looked confused. Natasha and Clint gave each other a look that screamed volumes too bad Steve couldn't read assassin. 

"What did I do wrong?" Clint and Natasha sighed. Natasha grabbed her stuff heading to the door ignoring him Clint frowned and shook his head walking out leaving Steve behind with a confused look left on his face.

 

*****************

"I take it her visit was bad news?" Bruce asked his friend as he sat at the workbench with Tony. Tony frowned while sitting on his stool pouring himself and Bruce a glass of scotch.

"Amy is losing the home. She only has like six months to live." Bruce frowned sipping his drink. 

"The home? Where you spent most of your life? And what happens to Isabella?" Tony downed the rest of his drink and began to pour himself a fifth glass. He was shaky, hurt and angry. He just wanted to get drunk and forget about everything about this day.

"She goes back on the street. Harvey won’t let her come back after last year I think. Now Captain perfect asks her out." Bruce sighed putting his drink down. 

"Tony, don't beat yourself up over it. She still does love you. She's scared. Look what she's been through. I think she only said yes because she didn't know else to say. You know how she is under pressure." Tony stared at him hopefully.

"You think she'll come around?" Bruce laughed. 

"Tony once again, yes, she loves you. She's just so unsure of herself you need to show her you’re serious about this. That it’s not like last time. I think if anything her and Steve will be great friends. She's too much like you for those two to much more." Tony sighed feeling better. Downing he fifth drinks starting to feel slightly buzzed.

"I think I'm gonna pay a visit to the home." Bruce grabbed his arm to stop him from pouring himself another drink. 

"I think you should do that before you decide to drink anymore." Tony nodded knowing Bruce was right. Tony showing up drunk at the house wouldn't do anyone any good. Tony smiled at Bruce and stood up clapping Bruce on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bruce." 

******************

Isabella sighed looking at the paperwork. She was so screwed. She didn't realize Amy had so much debt against this place. "Amy, why didn't you ask for help before it got this bad? I can't save this place." She whispered to herself looking out of the window of the office watching the younger kids paint. She really didn't want to lose the place besides that fact that it was her home (quiet literally she slept in the room above the office) and when the place was gone, well she didn't want to think what she had to do. "I should call Mike start kissing his ass maybe he'll let me crash with him.' She thought to herself while leaning back in the chair. She was so deep in her thought she didn’t hear when her office door opened. 

"Ma'am? You have a visitor?" She looked up and saw Ronnie one of the younger adults that helped out and she smiled at him. 

"Ronnie you don't need to call me ma'am. I'm hardly your boss." He smiled. 

"Sorry Izzy. It’s a bad habit. But seriously you do have a visitor he said his name is Tony?" She froze. She took a glance out the window and sure enough there was Tony Stark playing with one of the younger kids.

"Can you tell him I'll be there in a few?" Ronnie nodded shutting her door to the office. She went back to the desk and began gathering her papers up. Unsure of what do to. 'You’re going to have to face him eventually. You know you love him. You know he won't hurt you like that again.'  
'I don't know that. He could be the very same person you though you knew. I can't trust him.'

'Yet your going out with a blonde hair blue eyed Captain who you barely even know, As if that's any better.'

'But that's Captain America! He's America’s boy scout!'

'Doesn’t mean anything. He can still hurt you.'

"Isabella? Are you okay?" She jumped at the voice. Turning and seeing Tony looking at her she blushed ignoring the voices that were laughing at her. 

"Tony! I'm fine fantastic actually. I was just going over Amy’s finances. What can I do for you?" Tony came in and shut the door. She felt her nerves scream at her. She did not like having the door shut. Her leg was bouncing under the desk showing her nerves. 'This is Tony. You can trust him!' Her mind screamed at her. She froze suddenly feeling anger towards him. How dare he just barge in her office and shut her door like that. He had no right. She looked at his forcing a dark smile on her face. "Talk Tony. I don't have all goddamn day." He looked at her in shock. She never had spoken to him like that before. He took a seat across from her.

"Listen, I know about your date with Rogers and I just want to say the offer still stands no matter what. And I just want you to know that-" She cut him off as she stood up and walked over in front of him. He took a breath as she sat down in front of him on her desk. 

"Listen Tony darling, you act like I care if you find out I'm going out with America's Boy Scout. You did have a chance but you messed that up three years ago, why should I give you another chance? Please enlighten me." Tony looked taken back unsure of what to think. All he knew is this wasn't his sweet Izzy talking to. He narrowed his eyes. 

"Isabella, I'm trying to show you I've changed and I'm serious about you this time. I love you and have always loved you. I won't let you throw away a perfectly good-" she laughed darkly.

"Perfectly good what Relationship? Place to stay? When will you get it into your head that I do not want to be with you or anywhere near you?" Tony scoffed standing up. 

"That's bullshit I can see it in your eyes. You still love me but you’re too damn scared to admit it. You think hiding out here will make you forget your feelings as you immerse yourself in work. But guess what honey it doesn't make the feelings go away! I know I've tried!" She glared at him slipping off her desk.

"Don't you dare blame this on me? You were the one who fucked this up! Not me! I almost gave my life for you!" Tony stopped shocked at what he just heard. Isabella covered her mouth in shock and turned away.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She turned and jabbed her finger into his chest angrily. Tony winced when she hit the arc reactor.   
"That night you were supposed to meet me but never showed? The night you decided to get high and fuck some blonde bitch? Someone decided that was a good night to grab you. They knew where we were supposed to be meeting at. But apparently when you never showed they said 'hey screw stark let's take his girl and send him a message! Get some easy cash!' They held me in the trunk of their car for hours! Calling and waiting for you! They did horrible things to me since you never showed up! They left me for dead on the side of the road! How could I still love monster who blames everything on me!" She stopped yelling not realizing what she just told him. She felt wetness in her eyes and gasped. She looked at Tony and saw his face white as snow. She turned away not wanting to look at him any longer. "Just get out." She could hear him walk up behind her she turned around tears falling down her face.  
"You weren't there for me then, why should you be here for me now?"  
Tony was shocked he never knew what happened that night; honestly he could hardly remember what happened that night. 

"Isabella I honestly didn't know they sent me that video of you and I just assumed." Isabella let out a dark laugh.

"And what you just assumed I bent over the table for them? You knew about what my father did to me. You should have known me better than that." She shook her head placing her hands on his chest to push him away she needed space she didn't want him near her. But he grabbed her hands and held on to them. She growled at him."Get your hands off me before I break them, and you know I will do that with no problem." He dropped her hands in defeat and took a step back. He turned to walk out of her office, but paused before he exited the room. He turned and looked at her sadly. 

"I'm so sorry." He said before he walked out. She collapsed in her chair and started to sob. 

*********

Tony stood in the alleyway behind the group home and was throwing up. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
'I almost gave my life for you!'  
No, it couldn't be possible. Was Obie planning on snatching him earlier than when he was grabbed? What horrible things did he do to her? He leaned against the wall in shock. Maybe she was right. He was a monster. He could sort of remember that night. He was actually going to propose to her. But that video message he got- He smacked his head on the wall.   
He was such a fool.

***********

It was late. Well beyond one in the morning and Isabella was sitting against the wall sobbing. Her nightmares kept her awake and she was sick of it. All she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted more than just an hour or two every night. 'They are always going to haunt you. You know that.' Isabella grabbed her hair and screamed. 

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Stop it!" The voices laughed at her. 

'Can you remember what it felt like? Them ripping you apart every time they raped you? The look on Tony’s face when you got home? Everything he called you?' The voices were taunting her like crazy. She screamed again. She stood and started to hit the wall. Not stopping for the pain, or when the blood began to drip down her hand. She didn’t notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Isabella! Stop!" She felt hands grab her and she began to fight. "Isabella stop! Holy hell she's strong." She heard a voice say. She whipped her fist out and felt it hit somebody’s head. She stopped when she heard him yell. She opened her eyes not realizing they were closed. She looked around confused and saw her brother holding his hand over his eye. She was confused.

"H-Harvey? W-what are you doing here?" She asked while staring at her brother in shock. He looked up at her hand covering his left eye. 

"Me and Mike wanted to check in on you. I knocked on the door and when you didn't answer I used my key. I heard you screaming and we ran up here and saw you punching the shit out of the wall." She looked over his shoulder and saw Mike. He was pale and he weakly waved at her trying to smile, She felt her brother touching her hands and she winced sighing.

"I really did a number on my hands this time didn't I?" Harvey just glanced at her and sighed. 

"What was it this time? Voices again? Nightmares?" Isabella didn't say anything too ashamed to tell him. But she didn't need to he already knew. He sighed rubbing his head. "You saw Tony today didn't you?" She looked away guiltily. He sighed. "You need to stop doing that to yourself. You should have known what would have happened." She yanked her hands out of his suddenly angry.

"It had nothing to do with him! It was the voices again. And the dream about dad." Harvey gritted his teeth. She looked down ready to hear the lecture waiting for her She really wish she hadn't said that. 

"You need to get help Isabella. The voices and dreams sound like they are getting worse. Mike and I can't always be here to stop you from hitting the walls. You need to see a doctor and get back on your meds." Isabella shook her head standing up.

"No I hate being on those they make me feel. Not normal." Harvey snorted. 

"When the hell have you ever been normal?" She let out a small laugh. Happy he was joking with her at least. She looked at him giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Come on, your coming home with us tonight. It’s not healthy for you to be here by yourself." She smiled and stood grabbing some clothes and her overnight bag. Maybe she could pretend she was normal.

At least for one night, after all how hard could that be?


End file.
